Cambios Inesperados
by LJ-90
Summary: El amor puede cambiar el destino, o solo traer peores consecuencias?SA entra y averigualo, dejen reviews CAP5 arriba!
1. Empiezan los cambios

_Cambios inesperados_

Lo había logrado, había matado a aquel Angel, ella sola, sin la ayuda de nadie, aunque ahora sabía que su victoria le valdría la vida se sentía feliz, el ultimo cable se rompió, y ella sintió como su Eva se hundía en la lava, cerró los ojos para morir en paz, pero algo la detuvo, algo o mejor dicho alguien había detenido su caída.

Al mirar hacía arriba pudo ver a la unidad 01 ahí, junto a ella, sin protección alguna, se tiró ahí solo para salvarla.

"Shinji?...Idiota…..Gracias"

Al salir del volcán Asuka salió de su Eva lo más rápido posible, quería tener unas palabras con Shinji tan pronto como fuera posible, se dirigió hacia la unidad violeta pero lo que vio fue desagradable, el Eva de Ikari presentaba horribles quemaduras en todas partes, se habían fundido muchas partes de su armadura, mientras el entry plug salía se podía ver que también esa parte mostraba daños. Asuka no se podía mover de su lugar, podía ver como personal de Nerv se acercó a abrir la escotilla, y lo que se pudo ver adentro era penoso.

Shinji estaba sudando en exceso y se podía ver que su plug suit presentaba huecos y en algunas partes estaba quemado y carbonizado, su cuerpo presentaba manchas rojas y su rostro denotaba cansancio, pero lo único que hizo fue mirar hacia la dirección de Asuka y sonreír, después de eso se desmayo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji se revolvió en la cama del hospital, estaba cubierto de vendas, a su lado un poco alejada de la cama se encontraba cierta pelirroja preguntándose porque lo había hecho, Shinji había desobedecido una orden, según lo que le había dicho Misato todos se habían resignado a perder a la unidad 02, pero Shinji saltó sin protección, solo para salvar su vida, la de ella, Asuka.

Lentamente, Shinji abrió los ojos, la chica se acercó a él para comprobar su estado, se observaron fijamente hasta que la pelirroja rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó

-No podía dejar que murieras Asuka, no podía aceptar ese hecho-dijo Ikari suavemente, parecía que sus heridas no sanaban del todo. Ella paso su mano por el rostro de el gentilmente, lo vio de manera dulce y le dijo-Gracias-.La chica se sentó a su lado hasta que las enfermeras la sacaron de allí ya que la hora de visitas habían acabado. Asuka se acercó a la jefa de enfermeras y preguntó cuando Shinji estaría listo para irse, pero le respondieron que no estaban seguras pero que podía regresar mañana a la misma hora. Asuka respondió con un gracias y regreso al apartamento .Al día siguiente después de la escuela decidió pasar por el hospital de Nerv para visitar a Shinji, no podía explicar porque pero se preocupaba por él, al llegar a la puerta que dala hacia la habitación de Shinji pudo oír a La Niña Modelo, ¡ELLA ESTABA EN EL CUARTO DE SHINJI, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para escuchar de lo que hablaban ya que en ese justo momento Rei decidió salir del cuarto, Asuka se pegó hacia la pared en un intentó de no ser vista por Shinji, no quería que pareciera que se preocupaba por él, porque no lo hacia, o si?. Pudo escuchar a Shinji reírse, probablemente porque la había visto.

–Asuka-Shinji dijo. Al escuchar su nombre agarró el valor necesario para entrar a la habitación.

-Más vale que no te hagas ideas estupidas, no vine aquí porque….-pero no pudo continuar ya que Shinji la estaba observando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias por venir a verme-fue todo lo que él dijo. El muchacho se echó en su cama a ver el techo mientras la chica se iba de la habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado una semana desde los últimos acontecimientos y Shinji ya estaba listo para regresar a casa, Misato lo fue a recoger ya que Asuka estaba en la escuela, el resto de la tarde paso regularmente, conversaciones triviales, hasta que Misato tuvo que irse, alguna emergencia en Nerv, esa noche cada Elegido estaba en sus respectivos cuartos, Asuka tenía problemas para dormir, pero en eso pudo escuchar que Shinji estaba gritando en su cuarto, la curiosidad saco lo mejor de ella y se acerco. Podía ver a Shinji revolcándose fuertemente por sobre las sabanas gritando.

-¡No debo huir, no debo huir, quema, quema (gritaba mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos), Dios, tengo…que…ayudar a Asuka, aunque queme….dios, dios!-Shinji gritaba en sus sueños, Asuka se acerca a él y lo intenta levantar gentilmente, Shinji pudo levantarse de su pesadilla, estaba sudando, se podía ver desesperado, al ver a Asuka lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y romper a llorar.

-Se sentía tan real-dijo entre lágrimas.

Mientras seguían abrazados Shinji se calmó un poco y Asuka se separó un poco de él, verlo más frágil de lo que siempre lo veía le revolvió el corazón, y simplemente se quedaron así, abrazados, sin decir palabra hasta que se durmieron, uno en el brazo del otro.

Despertó, hacía frió, estaba sin el calor que le había producido el cuerpo de Shinji, pero al levantar la cara pudo darse cuenta que estaba sola, como siempre había estado, Asuka quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo, no rompería su promesa. Atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y se rizó como una pelota. En eso pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta deslizarse, la curiosidad saco lo mejor de ella y lo vio, ahí estaba él, con dos platos en su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro, ella se alegro después de todo no le había dejado.

Shinji se acercó donde Asuka y le entrego su desayuno, se sentó a su costado y desayunaron en silencio. Después de acabar Asuka intentó dejar el cuarto, pero Shinji cogió su mano, estaba cabizbajo.

-Asuka….este….no se si te gustaría……salir en una cita conmigo?

Mientras el tercer niño decía esto su voz era más fuerte y clara y también alzaba su rostro para ver fijamente los ojos de Asuka, con decisión pero también una pizca de miedo, miedo al rechazo que conocía tan bien. Asuka lo observo y su mirada se volvió tierna a la hora que decía.

-Me encantaría….. "y recobrando su usual orgullo añadió"….Pero más te vale que seas digno de mi tiempo Tercer Elegido, esto lo dijo como haciendo una broma pero también hablando en serio. Después que Asuka dejo la habitación Shinji pudo relajarse, aunque no por mucho tiempo, quería que pensar en donde ir con Asuka en su cita y después de MUCHO pensar lo decidió, toda la tarde se le fue pensando en exactamente que decir y en que momento, aunque sabia que con Asuka no se podía predecir nada.

Mientras tanto esa noche, Asuka estaba en su habitación, se revolvía entre las sabanas pensando en los eventos previos, le había dicho a Shinji que saldría en una cita con él, tal vez debería cancelar…aunque eso lo haría sentir mal…y a ella también, porque no lograba comprender, como que le gustaba baka-Shinji, bueno el era el primer hombre al que ella trataba de esa forma y la enfrentaba, ocasionalmente, y a ella le agradaba eso, que él peleara por cosas insignificantes como el programa que quieren ver y cosas por el estilo, también tenia que pelear contra el impulso de ir a echarse al costado del baka, aunque se había sentido tan cómodo debía controlarse, esperaría hasta la cita y después vería que hacer…..

A la mañana siguiente ambos fueron a la escuela, el camino fue silencioso ya que ambos se sentían un poco avergonzados sobre los últimos acontecimientos, al llegar a la escuela Shinji se puso a abrir su correo pero en eso apareció un mensaje instantáneo en su computador.

Asuka: Y ya decidiste?

Shinji: Si ya decidí que?

Asuka: A DONDE LLEVARME POR NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA X SUPUESTO!

Shinji: Oh, si ya decidí.

Asuka: Y bien?

Shinji: Es una sorpresa, pero mañana vamos después de la escuela.

Asuka: UNA SORPRESA? Q CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA?

Shinji: La única que puedo darte.

Asuka: De acuerdo, pero + te vale que sea una cita de ensueño Tercero!

Shinji: Ja, Asuka no te preocupes, creo que te gustara

Dicho esto Shinji se desconecto dejando a Asuka con un montón de dudas sin responder, después de clases ambos regresaron a casa. Al llegar pudieron ver a Misato durmiendo en el cuarto de Shinji, al parecer tratando de atrapar a PenPen que tenía la última lata de cerveza, ambos pilotos se vieron con las ya clásicas gotas de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno, al parecer tendré que dormir en la sala-dijo Shinji

-¿Por qué no duermes en el cuarto de Misato?

-Ja, Misato me mataría tan solo de abrir la puerta, no te preocupes, la sala es cómoda.

-No seas mentiroso Shinji, es muy incomoda para dormir, aparte que ni siquiera puedes sacar algo para hacerlo mas cómodo.

-Entones, ¿Qué sugieres que haga?

En ese momento Asuka se sonrojo pero de todas formas dijo.

-Bueno….este…si tú quieres…puedes dormir en mi cuarto.

Inmediatamente Shinji se puso de un color que dejaría al Eva de Asuka celoso.

-Bueno…..si tu crees……que no incomodaría-contesto Shinji.

Ambos se quedaron ahí en el pasillo, rojos como tomates, hasta que Asuka se dirigió hacia su habitación con Shinji detrás de ella, Asuka se echa en la cama, con su pijama ya puesta y hace un poco de espacio para Shinji, quien intentando menos complicaciones se echa dándole la espalda, en eso Asuka voltea para poner su cabeza sobre los hombros de Shinji, al ver que Shinji no opone resistencia se acerca cariñosamente mas cerca de él, esto hace que Shinji sé de cuenta de lo que ella quiere. Él se acuesta sobre su espalda y gentilmente pone su brazo alrededor de Asuka, suavemente acariciando su rojizo cabello en el proceso. Asuka descansa su cabeza en los hombros de el otra vez y pone su brazo derecho alrededor del estomago de Shinji, apretándolo suavemente mientras lo acerca a ella. Aunque el todavía esta vestido no le importa.

-Dulces sueños Asuka-dijo Shinji mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Dulces sueños baka-respondió la chica.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos tuvieron sueños placenteros, en los brazos del otro, compartiendo ese calor especial.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji sale en cuclillas de la habitación, se dirige a la cocina intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, al llegar puede ver que Misato sigue dormida, en eso la ve salir de SU habitación, la Mayor lo ve y dice.

-Buenos días Shinji, disculpa por haber tomado tu habitación.

-No hay problema Misato-contestó Shinji.

-¿Y tu donde dormiste?

-En la sala-mintió.

En eso cierta pelirroja sale de su habitación, corre hacia donde esta Shinji y lo jala fuera de la casa.

-Ya se nos hizo tarde Misato, Adiós.

Mientras Asuka salía del departamento dejaba a Shinji, después de asegurarse de que no le había dicho nada a Misato se pego a él, agarrando su mano con la de él y poniendo su cabeza sobre los hombros de su acompañante mientras caminaban a la escuela.

CHATROOM:

Asuka: Y baka-Shinji hoy debes estar en un buen humor.

Shinji: por supuesto!

Asuka: Y esa repentina confianza?

Shinji: Se debe a q hoy saldré con la mejor chica de Tokio 3

Después de clase Shinji guío a Asuka hacia una parte alejada de la ciudad, ahí había un lago grande, y como era el atardecer le daba una atmósfera romántica y agradable, Shinji se sentó en el césped e invitó a Asuka a imitarlo, después saco una pequeña bolsa que contenía suficiente comida para ambos.

-Shinji, este lugar es maravilloso.

Shinji meditó sus palabras, pero al final se decidió.

-Probablemente es hermoso, pero no se puede comparar con tu belleza.

Asuka se quedo muda ante aquellas palabras y aunque su orgullo le decía que debía contestar con un "Eso es obvio", solo se quedó ahí callada.

-Este…Asuka…..yo…..me preguntaba…..si tu…quisieras ser……..mi novia?...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato colgó el teléfono y sonrió, según la seguridad de Nerv Shinji y Asuka se habían desviado del camino pero los estaban vigilados, y a juzgar por los últimos cambios ella estaba segura que estaban en una cita, ante este pensamiento una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero rápidamente empezó a sudar, eso significaba que tendría a dos adolescentes llenos de hormonas y enamorados bajo su cuidado, por lo cual debería de darles "LA CHARLA"………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Shinji?

-¿Sí?

-Tu crees que habría salido en una cita conmigo si pensara en rechazarte cuando me preguntarás eso?

-Bueno….este……yo….

-¡Rayos, Shinji, claro que me gustaría ser tu novia.

-¡Genial, bueno….creo que es hora de volver a casa.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Shinji se paró primero y le ofreció a Asuka su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Asuka aceptó su mano y ambos se fueron a su apartamento agarrados de la mano.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos adolescentes entraron al apartamento, y cuando se dirigían al pasillo que daba para sus habitaciones oyeron la puerta cerrándose y CON SEGURO, al voltear pudieron ver a Misato con una sonrisa MUY extraña en su rostro.

Misato?...que estas haciendo?...-preguntó muy nervioso el tercer elegido.

Ella solo saco una banana del refrigerador, junto a una caja de donas y hotdogs, aparentemente también lo hizo Asuka.

-Niños, debemos hablar…..-dijo una extrañamente seria Misato, con un leve tono rojo en su rostro

-Ohhh………….rayos…………..

Notas del autor: Yeee, aquí esta mi primer fic de Eva, bueno que tal salio, espero que bien no, este a sido el fic que mas problemas me ha dado, primero porque me daba flojera escribir, y solo me daba inspiración cuando estaba a punto de quedar dormido, así que…..tenía que prender mi compu a las 11 y 30 de la noche a escribir un par de líneas TT , bueno me despido hasta la próxima


	2. Oscuridad y despues

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Evangelion, todos sus personajes son propiedad de Gainax, pero pronto (LJ-90 adopta la posición Gendo M.R-posición de Gendo cuando planea planes maléficos, tan maléficos que ni sabe cuales son) con Instrumentalización TODO SERA MIO!. ¿Cómo va todo Criminal13?

Criminal13: Viento en popa, pronto liberaremos a Kizzy del Eva-01.

En eso aparece un monolito negro en el que se puede leer: FeroAng Sound Only.

Fero¿Y como va todo, ya somos dueños de Evangelion?

LJ-90: No, pero al parecer todo se desarrolla como dicen los rollos del mar Vivo.

Fero: Bien, dentro de poco Gainax leerá mi profile y su cerebro explotara de la risa.

LJ-90: Pronto todo será nuestro.

En eso entra el ejército a la habitación, destruyen el monolito y arrestan a los dos autores.

LJ-90¡Rayos, ahora nunca seré dueño de Evangelion! (snif)

**_Oscuridad…..y después_**

Se oye el deslizar deuna puerta, se puede ver a un hombre mayor, alrededor de 30 años, barba sin afeitar ,entrar al departamento, decide quitarse sus zapatos, al ver que nadie sale a recibirlo, Kaji se acerca a la cocina para ver a Misato y a los dos elegidos conversando en la mesa.

-Hola Katsuragi.

-Kaji¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- Preguntó una sorprendida Misato.

-Vine a recogerte para nuestra cita, o lo olvidaste?- dijo el hombre con un tono resentido falso en su voz.

-Claro que no!- respondió la Mayor, pero se podía decir que por el movimiento de sus brazos y por su voz que estaba mintiendo.

-Oh bueno, en vista que estas ocupada dejamos esta conversación para más tarde- agregó la muchacha alemana, en un intento de safarse de la "charla" con Misato sobre…umm…..flores y abejas.

-Claro que no, vamos a tener esta charla aquí y ahora!- les respondió Katsuragi a la hora que bajaba su puño golpeando la mesa,- no me importa si Kaji va a estar de espectador.

-A lo mejor Kaji-san puede ayudarte con la clase- añadió un divertido Shinji.

Ahora Misato se encontraba en un predicamento, claro que no quería que Kaji se metiera en esto, pero si lo botaba no solo perdería su cita sino una oportunidad para….bueno satisfacerse….bebiendo un par de copas! Claro esta.

-Bueno si Kaji-kun desea ser parte de la clase como profesor es bienvenido.

Ahora era el turno de los elegidos para sorprenderse, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas y esta demás decir que se sonrojaron MUCHO.

-¿De que se trata esta clase de todas formas?- preguntó un muy curioso Kaji.

Misato solo levanto un plátano y una dona, con eso explico todo.

-Oh, hombre…………-dijo un muy sonrojado Kaji

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Y así es como satisfacen a su compañero- términó de "explicar" una inusualmente sonrojada Misato, a su lado se encontraba un también sonrojado Kaji, y enfrente de ellos se encontraban unos mucho más sonrojados pero divertidos Shinji y Asuka.

-Hay algo que no entiendo Misato-san.-agrego Shinji.

-Y que es eso Shinji-kun- pregunto Katsuragi.

-¿Por qué de vez en cuando Kaji te corregía diciendo: esta forma es más cómodo y tú te sonrojabas y lo secundabas?-agrego un divertido Tercer Niño.

-Sí, pareciera que ustedes dos hubieran hecho el entrenamiento de sincronización perfecta- agregó una también divertida Asuka.

Ambos adultos se sonrojaron (si es posible más de lo que estaban).

-Oh, váyanse a dormir niños, y no hagan nada indebido mientras estoy fuera con Kaji.

Ambos chicos fueron al pasillo y se quedaron ahí, viéndose uno al otro.

-Así que……..-dijo Asuka.

-Bueno….yo me divertí mucho.

-Sí, yo también.

-Bueno, hasta mañana Asuka.

Y para sorpresa de Shinji, Asuka se inclino y le dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios. Y aunque no fue más que un rápido roces de labios para ambos significo mucho más. La pelirroja volteó y se refugió en su habitación lo más rápido posible, dejando al pelinegro parado y sin habla en el pasillo.

-Vaya- fue todo lo que logró decir a la hora que pasaba sus dedos por sus labios. Mientras cierta pelirroja sonreía detrás de la puerta de su habitación mientras saboreaba sus labios.

-Vaya, sus labios resultaron ser tan suaves……y la cara que puso no tiene precio- Asuka sonreía y pensaba en el beso mientras el sueño reclamaba su presencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente………

EMERGENCIA era todo lo que se podía leer en los carteles electrónicos del Dogma Terminal, la doctora suspiro antes de dar ordenes, el experimento con el Eva-00 no parecía ir tan bien como se esperaba, en especial como esperaba Fuyutsuki.

-Aborten el experimento y corten todos los circuitos- ordeno Ritsuko a sus condiscípulos.

Un fuerte Hai se pudo escuchar por toda la sala, en el lugar donde se encontraba el gigante de un solo ojo se apagaron todas las luces, sumiéndolo en una gran oscuridad.

-Cambien a circuitos auxiliares- la voz de la doctora-científica se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar.

-Energía de respaldo recuperada- se escuchó decir a Aoba en respuesta.

La luz volvió a iluminar el lugar y al Eva. Maya y Akagi veían las pantallas en las que se podían leer los datos de la prueba.

-El mismo componente parece ser la falla- comento Ritsuko.

-Si, creo que el verdadero problema es la conversión eficiente es 0.008 es menos de lo que nuestra teoría mostraba.

-¿Que hacemos ahora doctora?- preguntó uno de los subordinados.

-Intentémoslo otra vez usando la misma configuración pero bajemos un 0.01 del rango de conversión.

-Entendido- respondió todo el salón.

-Ahora, comencemos el experimento de reactivación

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras un ascensor se abría se podía ver a una Misato Katsuragi absorta en sus pensamientos, en eso pudo escuchar unos pasos y ver a Kaji corriendo hacia el elevador, y aunque ella trato, realmente trato el logro subir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente todos los controles y luces se fueron en todo el lugar.

-El nivel de voltaje es cero- pronuncio Maya, en un casi grito.

Todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia la doctora.

-Este…….bueno….no fue mi culpa- intento explicarse lo más profesionalmente que pudo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Demonios, tampoco funcionan los circuitos de emergencia- gritó el asistente del Vicecomandante.

-No puede ser¿Qué circuitos están funcionales?- se podía notar la desesperación en la voz del anciano.

El oír la respuesta no lo tranquilizo en absoluto y empezó a dar órdenes, ordenes que sonaban como si las diera el comandante Ikari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Probablemente tu padre solo estaba ocupado- dijo Asuka en un intento de calmar a su novio mientras iba colgada de su brazo.

-Lo dudo mucho, sonaba más a una respuesta mecanizada- respondió el pelinegro.

-Bueno, deberías de dejar que cada pequeño incidente te afectara tanto- agregó la alemana mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, el ultimo "pequeño incidente" que me afecto, resulto traer muchas cosas buenas- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Aún no se acostumbraba bien al hecho de que él y Asuka fueran pareja y ella se comportara de manera cariñosa con él, pero estaba aprendiendo a aceptar que era un bonito cambio.

-Ummm, un punto para ti.

Al llegar a la puerta que daba hacia el Terminal Dogma Shinji se separo de Asuka y pasó su tarjeta por la ranura, al ver que nada sucedía lo volvió a intentar pero pasó lo mismo.

-¿Qué?

Ayanami se acercó a la ranura e hizo lo mismo que el muchacho, con los mismos resultados.

-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo.- gruño una visiblemente molesta Segundo Niño.

Esta de más decir que pese a sus intentos nada sucedió.

-Demonios, debe estar averiada- grito la alemana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunos hombres del personal de NERV intentaban abrir una puerta a la fuerza, usaban un pedazo de metal como ayuda.

-En casos como este casi lamentas que casi todas las puertas sean mecanizadas, verdad?- preguntó Ritsuko a Maya.

-Supongo Sempai.

Un gritó pudo ser escuchado cuando por fin los hombres lograron abrir la puerta. Ritsuko prendió su linterna y atravesó el umbral seguida de Maya.

-Mejor nos dirigimos directamente a la estación principal, ya pasaron 7 minutos y la energía no regresa. Esto es….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-……Muy inusual- dijo Misato mientras seguía apretando el botón de emergencia del elevador.

-Es imposible que todos los sistemas de soporte hayan dejado de funcionar al mismo tiempo- reflexiono el hombre con cola de caballo.

-Eso solo significa que……-reflexiono Misato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Los circuitos no colapsaron por si mismos. Alguien los destruyo a propósito- explicaba Gendo en su ya mítica posición tan conocida por todos.

-Sin importar la causa de eso, sería desastroso si un ángel decidiera atacar ahora- agrego Fuyutsuki.

Y como si el destino tuviera un macabro sentido del humor se pudo oír.

-El radar ha detectado un objeto no identificado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Este debe ser el octavo- reflexiono un hombre del ejercito.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo otro.

-Poner en alerta a la ciudad- le respondió., después de todo este se dirige a Tokyo-3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nunca pensé que tendría que utilizar estas salidas de todas formas- comentaba Ritsuko mientras subía unas escaleras pegadas a la pared.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar- respondía Maya mientras hacia lo mismo pero con la mirada hacía bajo, ya que aunque le dolía admitirlo no veía a Ritsuko con los mismos ojos de siempre, no sabía porque pero ella tenía algo, su perfume, sus movimientos, su mente, su alma, todo era perfecto para los ojos de Maya, todo lo que tenga que ver con Ritsuko era maravilloso, aunque no sabía cuando empezó a sentir eso por ella, eso era acaso ¿amor, le dolía tan solo imaginar que se enamoraba de otra mujer, pero en el amor uno no puede escoger, solo llega y tienes que aceptarlo, y ella lo aceptó, se había enamorado de la doctora Akagi….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka frotaba su dedo por undécima vez en el scanner.

-Este tampoco funciona.- dijo en un grito.

-Ninguno de los artefactos electrónicos funciona, este es inusual- explico calmadamente Rei.

-Deberíamos intentar hacer contacto con los cuarteles de NERV- dijo Shinji en apenas un susurro.

-Eso es obvio, pero primero decidiremos quien será el líder de este grupo- dijo Asuka con su orgullo usual.

Shinji y Rei cruzaron miradas de preocupación.

-Y es obvió que la líder seré…..-dijo Asuka.

-Yo me ofrezco- interrumpió la chica de cabellos azules.

Esta de más decir que tanto Shinji como Asuka se sorprendieron por esto.

-Yo conozco mejor los cuarteles y la forma de llegar ahí.-explico Ayanami

-Bueno, eso es cierto- le respondió Shinji con una sonrisa amistosa.

Asuka jaló a Shinji del cuello hacía una esquina.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces coqueteando con La Niña Modelo?- gruño Asuka

-¿Quién…..yo?- decía Shinji mientras sudaba a más no poder.

-No, yo- le respondió de forma sarcástica. – No creas que no se la historia entre tu y la muñeca, Misato me lo contó todo cuando llegue.

-Asuka, por favor no le digas así, y nunca nada a pasado entre yo y Ayanami, aparte yo solo te quiero a ti- le respondió mientras le daba una mirada dulce.

-¿Seguro?- le pregunto la pelirroja entre seria y juguetona.

-Claro que si- le confirmo Shinji.

-Deberíamos acelerar el paso- les interrumpió la Primera Elegida.

Asuka se colgó del brazo de Shinji y siguieron a Rei, pero cuando estaban a su costado Asuka paró, haciendo que Shinji voltee.

-¿Asuka, que pa…?- el muchacho no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que tenia a una apasionada Asuka besándolo desesperadamente, cuando todo el beso acabo Shinji no abría los ojos.

-Necesitaba estar segura- dijo Asuka.

Y como Shinji seguía como imbecil por el beso Asuka tuvo que arrastrarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras todo esto pasaba un ser gigante, conocido formalmente como el octavo enviado se dirigía hacia Tokyo 3, su forma se asemejaba mucho a la de una araña, incluso se movía de la misma forma que una, en su centro poseía una especie de abertura por la cual podía tirar una especie de ácido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al parecer el aire acondicionado de los cuarteles generales se había malogrado también, ya que todos dentro estaban sufriendo por el calor, si por el Segundo Impacto ya no existía el invierno, solo verano todo el año y para colmo están en un lugar cerrado y sin aire acondicionado, era el infierno en vida para muchos dentro del cuartel.

-Pero si mira hacia el comandante y vicecomandante puede ver que están normales y sin signo de calor- le dijo Maya a su superior.

Pero lo que nadie veía era que el muy famoso Gendo Ikari estaba sumergiendo sus pies en una cubeta con agua helada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tu atajo puede ser útil, pero es muy incomodo- se quejaba otra vez Asuka desde que se habían metido a los doctos de aire.

-Vamos Asuka, no es tan incomodo¿o es que la gran Asuka no puede realizar esta fácil tarea?- se burlo Shinji, ahora que conocía más a Asuka sabía que jugar levemente con su orgullo podía ayudar en muchas situaciones.

-Ja, yo podría hasta vivir aquí, mientras tú no durarías ni un día.

Al salir de los doctos se encontraron con dos caminos y ninguno estaba seguro adonde ir.

-Es a la derecha- señalo Asuka.

-De hecho creo que el camino correcto es a la izquierda- le corrigió Rei.

-¿Shinji tu que crees?- pregunto Asuka con voz melosa-

Shinji se encontraba en un dilema, el creía que Ayanami estaba en lo correcto, pero Asuka, SU Asuka contaba con su voto, y el no quería molestarla, así que…

-Yo creo que tienes razón Asuka.- le dijo Shinji con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias baka, sabia que podía contar contigo- le dijo a la hora que lo besaba en la mejilla.- Así que, vamos!

Después de subir unos escalones que parecían no tener fin divisaron una puerta, como era de esperar Asuka la abrió, solo para encontrar los múltiples ojos del Angel observándola. Rápidamente cerró la puerta y busco refugió en los brazos de su novio. Después de un momento que parecieron eternos Asuka se separo.

-Bueno ya confirmamos la presencia del ángel, así que ahora vamos hacia el Dogma Central.

Después de caminar otro techo tuvieron que volver a meterse a otros doctos, solo que estos eran mas estrechos.

-Shinji, se que eres un pervertido, pero si miras hacia delante ¡TE MATO!- le dijo la muchacha en broma.

En eso pudieron llegar a su destino, las jaulas de contención de los Evas. Cada piloto subió a sus Evas designados

Después de ser insertadas las cápsulas de inserción los 3 Evas se arrastraron hasta una puerta. Y la derribaron, al hacer esto pudieron ver que caía una especie de ácido del "ojo" central del ángel.

-No podemos atacar directamente- explico Rei.

-Qué gran capacidad de decir lo obvió niña modelo- se burlo la pelirroja.

-Mire, yo me pondré como escudo, Asuka le disparara al centro y Ayanami concentrara su campo AT para darme respaldo.

-¿Y desde cuando eres estratega?- pregunto Asuka.

-Muy buena idea Ikari-kun, preparare mi posición.

Y dicho esto la unidad 00 y 01 salieron, dejando a la unidad roja atrás, después de vacilar un momento cogió su arma y se aventuró al combate.

Pese a todos los intentos de Rei de poner su escudo AT al máximo y de Asuka de apresurarse matando al ángel, no pudieron evitar que Shinji recibiera daños por parte del mounstro. Después de destruir con relativa facilidad al enviado Asuka corrió hacia el Eva de Shinji, al salir ileso ella se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Baka, nunca me preocupes así- le decía Asuka entre besos.

-Mmmm, si cada vez que te preocupe me vas a tratar así debería preocuparte más seguido.- le respondió el chico mientras sonreía.

Rei veía todo esto desde su Evangelion, pero no con la usual mirada nada-me-importa, sino con un poco de ¿Celos?

Notas del autor: Uff, por fin acabe…..ya se que la mayoría debe estar odiándome por no estar 100 por ciento dedicado a The Child Of Love….pero es que no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza, y no me dejaba traducir, no se preocupen, como muestra de arrepentimiento les voy a subir 2 capítulos en las siguientes horas, si fueran tan amables podrían dejar reviews? Y no sean crueles ya que es mi primer fic.


	3. No hagas sufrir a otros

No hagas sufrir a otros por el dolor propio

Era un día lluvioso en Tokyo-3, Kensuke y Touji están fuera del departamento de Shinji, en eso se abre la puerta y Shinji puede ver a sus amigos.

-Muchachos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Shinji, como esta lloviendo afuera nos preguntábamos si nos dejarías entrar a tu casa, solo hasta que la lluvia pare- rogaron los muchachos.

-Este….lo que pasa……es…..que….-Shinji tartamudeaba.

La puerta se cerró de repente.

-No creas que los vas a dejar pasar Shinji- gruñía una molesta pelirroja.

-Pero Asuka….son mis amigos.- se trataba explicar del joven.

-¡Y YO SOY TU NOVIA!...o es que prefieres a tus amigos frente a mí- decía Asuka con un tono falso de resentimiento en su voz.

-NO….lo que…pasa es que….oh rayos, de acuerdo, les diré que se vayan- admitió Shinji al verse derrotado.

-Ese es mi lindo Shinji- decía Asuka a la vez que lo abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla.

-Aunque debes dejar de tratarme como un juguete- se reía Shinji mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Asuka.

-Ummmm…..tal vez después…pero por ahora es divertido- le respondió la alemana.

-Lo dices en broma verdad?- preguntaba un inseguro Shinji.

-Ummmm….tal vez- decía la chica mientras giraba los ojos.

El chico rió nervioso mientras abría la puerta.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no los puedo dejar entrar.

-Pero….Shinji, no nos puedes dejar afuera.- decía Kensuke.

-Sin siquiera una manta para abrigarnos-agregó Touji

-En ese caso………..-un divertido Shinji les lanzó una manta al pasillo- Buenas noches chicos- y les cerro la puerta en la cara.

-Yo y mi gran bocota- se lamentaba Touji.

Mientras tanto dentro del apartamento, Misato salía de su habitación para encontrar a sus dos adolescentes envueltos en un parecer beso sin fin.

-Ejem….no necesito otra vez darles la "charla", o si?- decía una divertida Misato.

Los dos adolescentes en ese momento comprendieron lo "singular" de su posición, Asuka estaba sentada sobre Shinji y este estaba con sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la muchacha, y a eso hay que agregarle que el chico solo vestía sus shorts y polo sin mangas y la chica su short y también un polo amarillo sin mangas.

-Este……claro que no Misato……gritaban los chicos mientras trataban pararse lo más rápido posible, resultado…………los dos tirados en el piso.

-No se olviden que más tarde tenemos test de harmónicos, así que no pueden llegar tarde- agregó la mujer mayor a la hora que salía del apartamento.

-Sí…..- decían ambos mientras se paraban.

-Shinji……..-decía Asuka con voz melosa.

-S…..sí?

-Tengo hambre, me puedes preparar algo?- decía la chica mientras se acercaba a él.

-Este………..

-¿Sí?- decía la chica con su cara de niña pequeña.

-D….de acuerdo…-decía un bastante sudado Shinji.

-Que lindo que eres- dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba y se iba al cuarto de Shinji a descansar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los tres elegidos se encontraban dando pruebas de sincronización en la central de NERV, parece ser que Shinji aumento su rango de sincronización desde su ultima batalla.

Asuka: Bien Shinji, parece ser que te tendré que dar un premio- decía la chica mientras le daba una sonrisa calida- el muchacho solo sonrió sin decir nada, con una gota en su sien.

Asuka: ¡Idiota, Misato nos vamos!- decía la chica mientras jalaba a Shinji con ella.

Mientras los chicos se iban fueron interceptados por Kaji.

-¿Chicos, hoy tienen que hacer?- dijo Kaji en un tono esperanzado y con mirada suplicante.

-No Kaji-san- respondió Shinji

-Bien, entonces hoy habrá fiesta en su casa- dijo Kaji con un puño levantado.

-Pero…. ¿porque?- decía Asuka, viendo su noche con Shinji arruinada, no es que esperara que pasara "MUCHO", ella no quería ESO todavía, solo pasarla con Shinji, un buen rato, ahora eso estaba arruinado….

-¿Qué no lo saben, Katsuragi a sido ascendida a Mayor- decía el hombre que nunca se afeitaba.

-Oh, de acuerdo- decía el joven muchacho piloto del EVA.

Mientras Kaji se alejaba Asuka bajo la cabeza mientras caminaba junto a Shinji, este lo notó y apoyo su brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

Shinji: ¿Qué pasa Asuka?

Asuka: Mmm, nada, solo que no vamos a tener tiempo para los dos…

Shinji: Oh……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FELICIDADES!- se escucho por todo el departamento que Misato compartía con sus protegidos, sentados alrededor de la mesa se encontraban Shinji, a su costado estaba Asuka,a garrando su mano debajo de la mesa, Kaji al costado de Misato y Ritsuko al costado de este, ya que se habían encontrado "casualmente" en NERV. Asuka estaba conversando con Shinji de cosas triviales mientras Kaji hablaba con Ritsuko y Misato, hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- decía Asuka mientras se paraba y abría la puerta.

-¿Tú?- grito Asuka mientras apuntaba a Rei Ayanami que se encontraba en la puerta. Shinji se levanto por curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver a Rei parada en el umbral de la puerta.

Shinji: Ayanami…..

Rei- Ikari-kun.

Shinji (sonrojándose un poco):Pasa por favor.

Asuka le dirige una mirada de odio a su novio mientras cierra la puerta después que Rei entrara al departamento, la chica de cabellos azules se sienta en el asiento de Asuka, justo al costado de Shinji, lo que no le hace gracia alguna a la alemana.

Asuka: ¡Sal de ahí niña modelo!.

Y como era usual se armó un alboroto, con Asuka gritándole a Rei, Kaji tratando de calmar a Asuka y Ritsuko viendo todo con expresión divertida, mientras Misato solo veía todo mientras bebía su cerveza. Shinji se sentó a su costado intentando no hacer caso a los gritos de todos los presentes.

-Misato-san, si te ascendieron debe ser porque alguien noto el maravilloso trabajo que estas realizando, verdad?- dijo el muchacho intentando relajar su atmósfera

-Mmm, supongo, a decir verdad, no estoy muy alborotada por ese hecho- dijo la muchacha mientras miraba su bebida

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El Angel apareció súbitamente hace dos minutos- gritó Aoba. El ángel apareció por el monitor del cuartel, mientras todos observaban impresionados al ser, Misato solo lo miro de forma casual.

De repente todas las imágenes del objetivo desaparecieron.

-Eso fue obra del campo AT?-dijo la mujer en un casi grito

-Parece una nueva forma de usarlo- dijo Ritsuko mientras bebía su café de manera relajada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que increíble poder destructivo- reflexiono la ahora Mayor de Tácticas de NERV, mientras veía las imágenes una tras otra, de pedazos del ángel que caían una más cerca de otra hacia los cuarteles.

-Las bombas N2 parecen no hacerle ningún efecto- dijo Ritsuko.

-Y el ángel esta inubicable desde el ataque- casi grito el joven muchacho de lentes dentro de la habitación.

-Probablemente se dirige hacia aquí- reflexiono la mejer de cabellos púrpura mientras ojeaba las fotos delante de ella.

-Probablemente, y podría lanzarse a si mismo- dijo la falsa rubia mientras dirigía su taza a sus labios.

-Mayor, MAGI recomienda comenzar una evacuación en el peor de los escenarios- dijo Maya mientras apretaba el fólder que poseía entre sus manos, como con miedo a dirigirle la palabra a la mujer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Vas a desperdiciar 3 Evas por tu arrogancia estupida, las probabilidades de éxito son 0.00000001, ni siquiera son uno en un millón- preguntó Ritsuko mientras se lavaba el rostro en el baño de damas. Misato se tomó su tiempo para responder, inclinándose hacia el caño y bebiendo pequeños sorbos de agua.

-Pero aún es una probabilidad, además confió en los chicos, en especial en Asuka y Shinji…- decía la mujer mientras secaba su rostro del liquido frió que uso para relajarse.

-Cubres tus verdaderos deseos con esas palabras, la verdad es que deseas vengarte de los Ángeles.- casi grito Ritsuko.

-No importa, después de todo yo estoy a cargo……………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seguro, así se podía sentir el joven Ikari dentro de su unidad, no sabía porque sentía que algo lo protegía cada vez que se subía a la cabina de contacto. Aunque Misato les había dicho que podían hacer de esta misión un éxito el aún tenía dudas, y que la mujer les ofreciera escribir un testamento tampoco ayudaba, y contrario a lo que sus dos compañeras pilotos dijeron sobre este hecho, el si lo escribió solo para poner que deseaba que su sueldo, el cual no tenia idea si era mucho o poco ya que nunca le intereso, y todo lo que el poseyera fuera dado a Asuka en caso de que algo le sucediera, creía que era lo más inteligente que hacer, si tenía algo de valor se lo quería dar a la persona que más quería en este momento. Aunque había un hecho medianamente ajeno que lo perturbaba, Rei, aquella chica la cual casi nunca hablaba por si sola, ella le había intentado empezar una conversación, aunque de forma media extraña, informándole que no les acompañaría a comer carne con Misato ya que a ella le desagradaba la carne, y el chico se quedó de piedra al oír que la chica hablaba con él, aun si Asuka saltó inmediatamente y le quitó toda oportunidad de hablar con la chica de cabellos azules, porque desde que había empezado a salir con Asuka todos los trataban diferentes?……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka se puso en posición para empezar su carrera contra el reloj apenas dieran la orden, aunque no podía verlo sentía a Shinji en el otro extremo de la ciudad, ahora podía contar de que ambos harían todo lo posible para destruir aquel engendro, para retomar lo que habían dejado antes….

-Comiencen la operación- pudo escuchar la Segunda Elegida por la radio, la voz de Misato era seria y fría como un témpano de hielo, sin lugar a dudas aquella mujer cambiaba radicalmente cuando se trataba de los Ángeles, me pregunto porque….., con un movimiento de su cabeza, como intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente retiro el cordón umbilical y empezó su carrera para llegar al lugar de descenso del objetivo. La carrera era larga, pero puso todo su corazón y mente para llegar a su objetivo, en plena tarea pudo escuchar que Shinji ya había llegado a la posición de descenso, y parecía que no le iba muy bien, esto solo sirvió para que aumentara la velocidad hasta que pudo divisar a la Unidad violeta.

-Unidad 02 despliega tu campo AT- pudo escuchar la pelirroja, la voz de Rei era preocupada por el bienestar de Shinji….

-¡YA LO SE!- gritó agresivamente la muchacha extranjera mientras desplegaba su escudo, junto con el de Rei, deteniendo la caída del Angel.

-Ayanami, AHORA- grito por el comunicador el piloto de la unidad violeta a la chica de cabellos azules, esta saco su cuchillo progresivo, pero en vez de destruir el campo AT del objetivo solo dudó….

-"Sí acabamos con el ángel, Sohryu y Ikari seguirán juntos", pensaba Rei, produciéndole ese extraño sentimiento que crecía cada vez más en su corazón….

-¡ESTUPIDA PRIMERA!- gritó Asuka, quien al ver que Rei no tenía la menor intención de destruir el campo del oponente sacó su puñal e hizo el trabajo de la piloto del EVA prototipo. Shinji gritó lo más fuerte que pudieron dar sus pulmones a la hora que atravesaba el núcleo del ángel, quien pereció y calló encima de las tres unidades, creando una gran explosión a los segundos después…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji no podía evitar mirar a Rei, la muchacha estaba con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, ¿Por qué no había hecho su parte en la destrucción del ángel? Se preguntaba el joven Ikari mientras sentía un apretón en su mano, al voltear pudo ver a Asuka recostándose en su hombro de forma sutil, como intentando llamar su atención…

-¿Se encuentra ahí el piloto de la unidad 01- pudo escuchar Shinji por la pequeña comunicación de sonido que Misato mantenía con el Comandante.

-Ha….hai- dijo visiblemente sorprendido el piloto de dicha unidad.

-Recibí el informe de la misión, excelente trabajo Shinji…y Rei, quiero hablar contigo a mi regreso- al joven realmente no le intereso la ultima parte, agradeció a su padre mientras una felicidad jamás conocida recorrió su ser….no, estaba mintiendo, esa misma sensación pasó por su cuerpo cuando Asuka había aceptado salir con él, solo que en esa ocasión fue con mayor magnitud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos, nosotros sabemos que tan pobre eres, además en este lugar la Niña Insegura puede acompañarnos- decía Asuka mientras pedía su orden en un pequeño puesto de comida.

Después de pedir sus órdenes todos se sentaron en las bancas que el dueño del local les ofreció.

Shinji: Oye Asuka…..

Asuka: Mmm- decía la pelirroja mientras tragaba sus fideos.

Shinji: Me sentí bien cuando mi padre me felicito hoy, como si fuera una especie de premio…..

Asuka (divertidamente molesta): Yo no soy un premio suficiente por el cual deberías subir al EVA?.

Shinji (nervioso): Este…..esto es diferente….

Asuka: Idiota….pero eres MI idiota….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba frío, era extraño, después del Segundo Impacto había habido un cambio radical en el clima, por lo cual era verano todos los días del año, por lo cual no se podían llamar a las vacaciones de verano con ese nombre….., como sea, pero debido a ese cambio climatológico las noches frías sucedían rarísimas veces, pero esa noche el frío era horrible, y como solían dormir con ropa holgada y con una pequeña frazada para taparse el frió era horrible, por lo menos había convencido a Asuka de comprar una manta más grande y abrigadora, solo por si acaso y resultaba que su instinto no le falló, mientras Shinji meditaba pudo sentir un brazo rodeándole el pecho, aplicando fuerza suficiente para pegarlo hacia la muchacha que estaba acostada a su costado. "Se ha vuelto una costumbre para ambos dormir así" reflexiono el muchacho mientras Asuka se aferraba más a él, hundiendo su cabeza en la cavidad de su cuello, el chico jalo un poco más la frazada y tapo más a Asuka que pareció disfrutar de aquello, Shinji aprovecho esto para ver a Asuka y reflexiono sobre lo bella que era, cada parte de Asuka era perfecta ante sus ojos, y hasta su personalidad lo engatusaba, aquella chica explosiva y orgullosa de si misma, aún cuando Shinji estaba seguro que era un escudo, aún si en ese modo lo maltrataba y golpeaba, le atraía, también sus besos y palabras de afecto lo tenían cautivado, y las pocas veces en la que parecía indefensa, el solo quería protegerla y tenerla siempre cerca……"Estaré empezando a amarla" se preguntó el muchacho mentalmente, era probable que sí, y no se sentía raro por eso…….

Sin decir nada siguió observando a Asuka, hasta que decidió entrar al mundo de los sueños.

-Te amo Asuka- dijo en un leve susurro el muchacho mientras quedaba dormido, sin saber que la muchacha logró escucharle, sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba, aunque no respondió nada, pero sabía que con el tiempo él sabría que ella le respondía en sentimientos…………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Notas del autor: Y de donde salió esto, no se, estaba inspirado y creo que ya era hora de publicar un Cáp.…….y no he traducido mucho de The Child…..porque, porque traducir es agotador…., bueno por fin acabe este Cáp. y voy a descansar por un tiempo, que no será mucho, aún tengo una historia que traducir 35 por ciento completo del Cáp. 7, hasta que encuentre un espacio para traducir……………., sobre la parte final de este capitulo supongo que la mayoría sabe que decirle Te Amo a tu pareja es un gran paso, y honestamente nunca me a gustado cuando Shinji y Asuka se dicen Te Amo de la nada, aunque hay algunas buenas historias que tienen este tipo de cosas…………como sea espero que les hay gustado y que dejen reviews………..


	4. Sentimientos y Verdades

_Sentimientos y verdades_

Se despertó con un peso en su pecho, al mirar el lugar de la ligera molestia se asombró de ver ¿fuego, pero luego recordó que había dormido con Asuka, algo que se hacía común entre ellos desde que comenzaron su relación, el muchacho bostezó, intentando no despertar a su contraparte, levemente se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, cuando escuchó la voz de la pelirroja.

-Shinji…quédate un rato más conmigo- dijo suavemente la chica, mientras pasaba su mano en el lugar en el cual el chico había estado minutos antes.

El chico sonrió, -No puedo, si Misato nos ve nunca nos dejará en paz- decía mientras se acercaba a la chica, se sentó a su lado y paso su mano por uno de los mechones del pelo

de la alemana.

-Um, tienes razón, pero entonces déjame dormir un rato- gruño la chica mientras le daba la espalda. El chico tuvo ganas de carcajearse ante el berrinche de la muchacha, pero solo sonrió, mientras salía de la habitación.

El chico ya se encontraba fuera, cuando su tutora salía de su cuarto para dirigirse al baño, pero la mujer se olvidó momentáneamente de este factor al ver a Shinji frente a la puerta de Asuka, y con una frazada y almohada, pasó como un minuto en los que ambos no dijeron nada, y se miraban sin siquiera parpadear, como si se tratara de un concurso de miradas, al final Shinji se sonrojó notablemente y corrió hacia su habitación, sin decir una palabra………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya se encontraba chequeando los sistemas de las MAGI, ya que al ser la mejor computadora que tenían que asegurarse que estaba en óptimas condiciones de operar.

-Eres rápida Maya, eso es lo que te hace ser tú- comento Ritsuko al ver la velocidad en la que su protegida trabajaba.

-Por supuesto…..después de todo usted me entreno-dijo la muchacha débilmente, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Espera, A-6 debería ser más rápido aquí-dijo la doctora a la hora que con una sola mano pudo teclear más rápido de lo que podía lograr Maya.

-Bueno….después de todo ella es mi maestra-logro decir una atónita Maya mientras observaba a Ritsuko, la miraba detenidamente, su cabello, sus labios, su mente, su personalidad, ese aire que emanaba de cada parte de su cuerpo…….súbitamente su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Misato

-Hey, ya terminaste de darle el chequeo final a MAGI?-preguntó la Mayor con su usual energía.

-Ya casi, como ya te dije terminare antes del proyecto programado para hoy- dijo la falsa rubia con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Ritsuko eres increíble, tienes tres proyectos entre manos y aún así lo haces todo a tiempo- decía su amiga mientras cogía una taza de café del escritorio de la científica.

-Ese café esta frío- dijo la científica mientras su amiga bebía la bebida, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Todo esto no paso desapercibido por Maya, quien se divertía observando a las amigas, Misato aún molesta por lo del café decidió jugarle una broma a Maya.

-Oye Maya, hace rato que nos estas mirando, ¿Qué, acaso te gustamos o algo?- preguntó la mujer mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, nunca noto que Maya le dedicó una mirada a su sempai antes de sonrojarse y volver al trabajo…………….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué? ¿Quieren que me quite la ropa otra vez?- grito una súper histérica Asuka.

-La siguiente habitación es ultra-limpia, no serviría de nada que solo tomen una ducha y se cambien de ropa- dijo la voz de Ritsuko por los altoparlantes.

-Pero….no creen que exageran solo por una prueba- intentó salir Shinji, intentando ayudar a Asuka.

-Por supuesto, baka-Shinji tiene razón!-gritó la alemana.

Como era usual Rei Ayanami no se opuso.

Después de unos minutos una puerta se abrió, donde se encontraban Asuka, Shinji y Rei desnudos, sus partes intimas protegidas por una especie de vidrio polarizado, cada uno de los pilotos adoptaba una posición diferente, Asuka claramente molesta, Rei como siempre indiferente y Shinji se encontraba mirando el suelo, con el rostro tan rojo que podría rivalizar con el cabello de Asuka.

-De acuerdo, ya estoy aquí, como me trajeron al mundo!- gritó la alemana, con un veneno en su voz que hizo que Shinji sintiera un escalofrió.

-Bien ahora, quiero que los tres vengan hacía los EVAS de ese modo- ordenó Ritsuko.

Shinji se atoró con su saliva, si iban a caminar los tres juntos, eso significaba que Asuka y Rei estarían desnudas a sus costado………, el muchacho intentó alejar los pensamientos que se formaban en su mente, mientras tarareaba una de las canciones clásicas que tanto le gustaba oír. Por otro lado Asuka estaba tan a aún más nerviosa que su novio, ya que tenerlo a su costado, y sin nada de ropa iba a ser muy incomodo, y no sabía como hacer para espiar aunque sea un poquito, segundos después se recriminó mentalmente este pensamiento, si en algún momento llegaba el instante en el cual ambos tuvieran que verse así….ella tendría que esperar, sin que se de cuenta su rostro empezó a sonrojarse mientras analizaba sus pensamientos. Rei Ayanami solo obedecería.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron unas especies de franjas se materializaron, haciendo una especie de pared entre ellos, pero solo cubría un poco, ya que con una buena estirada (y un poco de suerte claro esta) se podría ver a la persona de al lado.

El primer pensamiento de Shinji fue el de espiar a Asuka, pero solo se recriminó, la amaba tanto que iba a tener que respetar su espacio personal, el chico se dedicó a mirar el suelo, como si de repente sus pies tuvieran un tema muy interesante del cual debería formar parte, la Segunda Elegida estaba en la misma situación, mirando el suelo mientras caminaba lentamente, Rei Ayanami, si cualquiera la hubiera visto hubiera pensado que estaba indiferente, pero en realidad pensaba el lo que había notado, tanto Ikari como Sohryu habían intentado espiarse el uno al otro, pero se habían detenido en el ultimo memento, sonrojándose y mirando el suelo, pero lo que más extrañaba a la muchacha de cabellos azules era que, Shinji ni siquiera había intentado espiarla a ella….

-Acaso…soy inferior físicamente a Sohryu?- se preguntó la muchacha mientras ingresaba a su unidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tren de pensamientos de la peliazul fue detenido por la pregunta de Risuko.

-Como te sientes?

-Me siento………….-recordó todas las emociones vividas en las últimas semanas- no sabría describirlo, perdone.

La doctora se mostró sorprendida por esta respuesta, aunque solo se dieron cuenta de esto Maya y Misato, aún así la mujer de pelo rubio solo le pregunto lo mismo a los demás.

-Raro y diferente- fue lo que respondieron el tercer y la segunda elegidos.

La mujer de bata meditó esto, cuando la voz de Shigeru la devolvió a tierra.

-La sincronización con el Eva 00 ha decaído.

-Rei, concéntrate en el EVA- ordenó la científica.

Y aunque la chica intentó, en serio lo hizo, no logró sacarse a Shinji Ikari de la cabeza……..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALERTA y la alarma pudo ser escuchada por todo el cuartel

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- grito Ritsuko.

Misato no pudo entender nada de lo que se decía en la habitación, solo entendió el "Esta Aquí" de Maya. Se tensó ante el pensamiento de un intruso, y muy sutilmente puso su mano sobre su pistola…

-No serviría de nada- le dijo Ritsuko, antes de volver a hablar con los encargados.

Un grito interrumpió a todos.

-Rei- Ritsuko fue la primera en hablar, mientras se dirigía a la ventana que daba hacia el campo de pruebas.

-El cuerpo de simulación se mueve- explicó Maya, con un tono de miedo en su voz.

-En serio lo hace- dijo Misato, estaba asombrada.

-Pero……pero…es imposible!- Ritsuko estaba empezando a desesperarse, algo que nadie había visto antes. El cuerpo de simulación iba a atacar a Misato cuando, felizmente la doctora hizo que perdiera el brazo.

-Eyecten los plugo inmediatamente, hagan que los láser destruyan el cuerpo de simulación- ordenó la rubia falsa, había vuelto a recobrar el control.

Y así se hizo, pero contra los planes, el cuerpo no se destruyó.

-¿Un campo AT?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- preguntó Asuka al escuchar el grito de Rei

-Ayanami, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Shinji, Asuka pudo notar verdadera preocupación en su voz, pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse celosa.

De repente pudo escuchar la orden de Ritsuko, "Eyecten los plugs".

-¿Doctora Ritsuko?- quiso preguntar el Tercer Elegido, pero sintió como su cabina era expulsada, un sentimiento como la de una montaña rusa se hizo presente, aunque después sintió el plug chocar con algo que parecía agua, pudo notar que en la caída se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo, nada de que preocuparse….pero…Asuka?.

-Asuka, Asuka, ¿estas bien?- casi gritó el chico al no oír respuesta, sin darse cuenta que solo había preguntado hace dos segundos.

-Auch, ¿qué, pues claro que me encuentro bien, Shinji, eres un tonto!- respondió la alemana con furia falsa.

El chico se sintió inmensamente menos preocupado, tanto como para olvidar por unos segundos a Rei………se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta de este hecho.

-¿Y tu Ayanami, estas bien?- preguntó el chico, de forma suave y cansada. Claro que esto no paso desapercibido por Rei, quien notó la diferencia de sentimientos.

-Estoy bien- respondió la muchacha de cabellos azules antes de reflexionar.

Ikari parece preocuparse más por Sohryu que por mí; usualmente esto no molestaría a la chica de ojos rojos, pero últimamente se sentía molesta, casi enferma cuando los veía juntos, ¿Qué me diferencia de La Segunda? Se preguntó la chica encargada de manejar el EVA prototipo, pero la voz de Ikari la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué creen que haya sucedido?- preguntó el chico a las dos muchachas.

-No tengo la menor idea baka-Shinji

-Parece ser que hubo una especie de invasión en NERV-respondió la chica de cabellos azules, Asuka creyó que lo decía con su tono usual de voz, es decir desinteresada, pero para Shinji, le pareció notar un poco de emoción de voz en la frase de Ayanami.

-Espero que todos estén bien- dijo el muchacho en un suspiro.

-No te preocupes Ikari, todos en NERV son capaces de arreglárselas en situaciones de riesgo- respondió la muchacha, cerrando sus ojos levemente, esperando la respuesta del muchacho, que como siempre diría algo amable, solo para quedar bien ante los demás.

Mientras tanto este se encontraba confundido, no esperaba una tan inmediata de su compañera piloto, en realidad, no esperaba una respuesta, ya que usualmente tendrías que mencionar algo como: Ayanami o Rei para que la adolescente te conteste algo. Pero súbitamente un ataque de Asuka sacó a Shinji de sus pensamientos sobre la Primera Elegida.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Muñeca- dijo Asuka, aunque a Shinji le pareció más como un grito, definitivamente iba a tener que hablar con su "novia" sobre dejar de insultar a Rei, aunque no sabía porque, le incomodaba que alguien molestara a la chica de ojos rojos……

-Muy sencillo piloto Sohryu……el comandante Ikari entrevisto personalmente a cada miembro importante de NERV, por ello todos están capacitados para sus funciones- respondió tranquilamente Rei.

Asuka estaba echando humo, literalmente, no solo Rei la había dejado en ridículo, sino que lo había hecho con razones verídicas y justificadas, y eso fue lo que más la molesto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misato se encontraba jugando con un lápiz sobre su nariz, no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, después de todo la bio-tecnología no era su fuerte, y al parecer ahora no podía hacer mucho, Ritsuko y Maya tenían una teoría de cómo acabar con el ángel, al parecer habían encontrado una especie de "mapa" con el cual podrían hacer que todo vaya a la perfección, pero después de todo no podía ayudar más que alcanzando instrumentos.

-La autodestrucción empezara cuando las tres MAGIS lo consientan-dijo una voz computarizada.

-¿Qué demonios? Ritsuko, apurate!- gritó Misato

-No te preocupes, tengo un segundo para gastar- le dijo su amiga mientras trabajaba a la velocidad del rayo.

-Demonios- dijo Misato para sus adentros.

Todo acabó rápido, al parecer habían destruido al ángel al ser 0.000000001 segundo más rápido que él.

-La alerta roja a sido cancelada, la alerta roja a sido cancelada- dijó una voz mecánica por los altoparlantes que daban hacia la sociedad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ya todo se solucionó?. Pregunto el Tercer Elegido al aire.

-Demonios, no puedo salir sin mis ropas………Oye Shinji, sal de tu cabina y ven ayúdeme- dijo Asuka, lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz entre juguetona y mandona.

Shinji podría jurar que estuvo de desmayarse al oír la petición de su compañera.

Ayanami Rei se hizo la de los oídos sordos……..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-La MAGI es en realidad los aspectos de mi madre…….ella me lo dijo la noche antes de morir- en realidad, no sabía porque se lo había confesado, tal vez la necesidad de abrirse ante alguien…

Por su parte Misato esperaba a su amiga continuará, temía interrumpirla y hacer que no se animara a continuar, después de todo era la primera vez que hablaba sobre su vida tan directamente.

-Ella como científica, si misma como mujer y si misma como madre, esos aspectos se dividen en las MAGI, ¿puedes creer que intencionalmente pudo los dilemas del ser humano dentro, si debo ser honesta nunca llegare a ser una madre, y no entendía a mi madre como mujer, pero la respetaba como científica, pero la odiaba como mujer- dicho esto tomó un sorbo a su café.

Misato no sabía que decir, así que hizo lo que le dictó su mente.-Estas habladora el día de hoy.

-Gaspar es la parte de mujer de ella, y se quedo como mujer hasta el final, puedes creerlo?- le dijo la rubia falsa mientras se iba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor: Me disculpo por hacerles perder el tiempo con esta porqumierda, no les pediré un review, ya que se que este capitulo no lo merece ya que es una porquimierda, otra vez me disculpo por hacerles malgastar su preciado tiempo, adiós.

Posdata: Me estoy tomando un break de The Child Of Love (TCOL), pido disculpas también por esto, tendrán que esperar un buen tiempo. Me vuelvo a disculpar por todos los incidentes antes mencionados. Se despide el aspirante a escritor de cosas que superen a esta porquería LJ-90


	5. Descubrimientos

_**Descubrimientos**_

Notas del Autor: Bueno, bueno, aquí tengo otro capitulo, y con este e intentado subir el nivel de este fic, que creo bajó con el anterior capitulo, pero lo que paso es que los capítulos en los que me tengo que basar no tienen demasiada trama, y como no soy un fan de Ritsuko….

Ahora, sin más preámbulos les dejó este Cáp., que espero que sea de más agrado que el anterior, y además que es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento…aunque planeo que los próximos tengan igual extensión………

Hora del almuerzo en la secundaria de Tokyo-3, nada inusual a pasado, hasta ahora…

-Scheisse - gritó Asuka.

Mi piel se tensó, usualmente la chica alemana no insultaba al aire por nada.

-Shinji, ¡tenemos que ayudarlos! ¿No crees?- preguntó la chica a su novio, mientras se pegaba a él.

-Uh?- fue lo único que escapó de mis labios en ese momento, en realidad no sabía que quería decir Asuka.

Una mirada semi-diabólica se hizo presente en la cara de la Segunda Elegida.

-Pues debemos ayudar a que tu estúpido amigo y Hikari hallen el amor-podría jurar que, si el colegio sabría que estábamos saliendo, ella habría gritado eso en vez de susurrarlo.

-Hey, Touji no es estúpido-intenté salir a la defensa de mi amigo, por lo menos creía que lo que decía era cierto.

-Umph, de todas formas no interesa-gruño mi novia mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Y además como planeas "juntarlos"- le dije mientras hacía las comillas con los dedos.

Podría jurar que Asuka aguantaba las ganas de reírse, y si lo hubiera hecho, de seguro habrían sido con truenos y relámpagos.

-Simplemente déjamelo a mí-me dijo

-Umph, pero, ¿no te incomodara pensar en eso, en especial teniendo las pruebas en NERV, y la celebración porque vamos a cumplir un mes en un par de días?-sabía que con eso la había sorprendido, y además me daba un buen chance para que Asuka olvidara todo su plan por un instante.

Por un momento, solo un pequeño instante, podría jurar que Asuka se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Te...te acordaste?-preguntó mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, aunque solo fue por una fracción de segundo…

-¡Pues claro Asuka!- le dije, bueno, bueno, fue más como un grito, que ocasiono que muchos alumnos voltearan a vernos, y también hizo que Asuka les dirigiera su "mirada de la muerte" para alejarlos.

-Así que… ¿Que planeas darme?-volvió a decir con su orgullo usual, aunque creo que de verdad tenía interés.

-Ya lo verás-usualmente no le negaría nada a Asuka, pero, si la recompensa era verla impaciente como una niña pequeña por lo menos un par de días, además que me aseguraba un MUY buen trato por parte de ella, valía la pena.

-Bueno, si es tan bueno como el que yo planeo para ti, valdrá la pena la espera-dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro, pero para mi tuvo más efecto que la explosión que una mina N2 en mi oreja.

-Tú……..tú….planeas?- antes que pudiera decir algo ella ya se estaba yendo a conversar con Hikari, creo que vio que Touji y Kensuke se acercaban.

-Así que, Shinji, ¿Qué tanto hablabas con La Demonio?- preguntó Touji con una ceja levantada.

-¿Ikari-kun?- felizmente una voz me salvo de la pregunta, que eventualmente se convertiría en un interrogatorio por parte de mis dos amigos, una voz que jamás imagine me dirigiría la palabra de la nada, Rei.

-S………sí Ayanami?- creo que pregunté eso, el hecho de que Ayanami Rei me dirigiera la palabra por sí misma era un hecho digno de Ripley, lo cual me incapacitó que hablar claramente.

-Por favor, no olvides que hoy tenemos pruebas en NERV- dijo suavemente, pero para mí fue como si estuviera escuchando una de las melodías de Beethoven, no podía evitarlo, pese a estar seguro de amar a Asuka, aún así la presencia de Ayanami era confortante. Lastimosamente, Kensuke como siempre ante la sola mención de NERV saltó como loco y me bombardeo con un montón de preguntas, pero por segunda vez en el día Ayanami Rei me salvó.

-Ikari-kun no esta con autorización para hablar de asuntos oficiales con personas ajenas al proyecto E- creo que mi corazón debe haber perdido un o dos latidos, bueno, Ayanami estaba hablando MUCHO para su forma de ser, creo que a Kensuke se le deben haber quemado un par de fusibles, ya que inmediatamente se sentó y no abrió la boca por un par de horas….

-Gracias….-mi mente aún intentaba asimilar el hecho de que Rei tenía una "conversación" con nosotros, y por eso no pude decir nada más.

Sutilmente la chica de cabellos azules se alejó de Shinji y sus amigos, quienes no pudieron ver que tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, pero desafortunadamente dos alumnos de primero lo hicieron, lo que causó que entraran en estado vegetal, por lo que tuvieron que ser mandados al hospital. Por otro lado, en una esquina del patio, una chica de origen extranjero seguía observando todo con una expresión que solo podría definirse como odio suprimido en su rostro.

-Baka Rei- fue todo lo que dijo sobre el tema.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que Rei, ¿Cómo se siente pilotear el EVA-01 por primera vez?

-Huele como Ikari- Misato levantó una ceja, por un momento le pareció que la chica lo decía con un leve tono de alegría en su voz, y al ver por la pantalla, parecía que la chica estaba completamente relajada con ese ambiente.

-Raro- Misato opinó.

De repente vio una leve señal de molestia en la cara de la Primera Elegida.

-Rei, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la falsa rubia, con igual de falsa preocupación.

-Las conexiones muestran un poco de rechazo de parte de la piloto- explicó Maya.

-Rei, intenta concentrarte, y déjate llevar- le explico la doctora Ritsuko mientras bebía una taza de café, casi como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo la muchacha, casi como….si fuera reemplazable. Obvio que para Misato esto no pasó desapercibido, la mujer de cabellos violetas agarró el micrófono para hablar con la chica de cabellos azules.

-Rei, si no te sientes dispuesta, podemos cancelar la prueba en cualquier momento-le explicó, Rei pudo sentir preocupación en la voz de la Mayor Katsuragi, no era como la doctora, que solo lo "hacía" por ordenes del Comandante, sentir que otra persona además del Comandante e Ikari-kun se preocupaba por ella, aunque no tuviera mucho tacto con la mujer de cabellos violeta, le trajo alivio. Aunque la doctora no reacciono así.

-Mayor, si por no lo sabe YO estoy a cargo de este experimento y no usted, así que le agradecería que no hable con los pilotos mientras intentan sincronizarse con los Evangelion- Ritsuko había explotado, por alguna razón que Misato nunca llego a entender, su amiga le tenía un odio casi irracional por la chica encargada de la Unidad 00.

-Pues, por si TÚ no lo sabes, YO soy la encargada por la estabilidad de los pilotos, así que si quiero y veo que uno de estos chicos sufre algo por culpa de uno de tus experimentos locos puedo detener esta prueba ahora- la Mayor también había terminando explotando.

-Gracias por su preocupación Mayor, pero creo que me encuentro en condiciones de operar- aunque la voz de Rei había sido como un susurro tuvo mas impacto que cualquier grito del comandante.

-No te preocupes Rei, no dejaremos que nada pase-la voz de Misato era maternal, pero apenas corto su comunicación con la chica, miró a su amiga con su rostro lleno de ira.

-Más te vale que no pase nada- le dijo antes de volver a la posición que tenía minutos antes.

El experimento continuo sin inconvenientes, hasta que….

Rei Ayanami abrió fuertemente los ojos……

Imágenes de Shinji pasaron a través de su mente.

Ikari-kun?

Shinji viendo la camilla con Rei lastimada.

¿Tú me tenías lastima?

Shinji por primera vez en la cabina de contacto con el EVA.

Tienes……. ¿miedo, yo nunca e sentido eso.

Una imagen del Comandante Ikari.

Odio y resentimiento, ¿Por qué nunca he sentido esto antes?

Una imagen de Rei, con la luz de la luna brillando detrás de ella

Sientes ¿paz? Cuando estas conmigo…

Una imagen de Asuka con su EVA, la Segunda con un vestido amarillo.

La encuentras atractiva y admiras su personalidad

Visión de Asuka, aferrándose a Kaji

Tienes ¿celos, ¿que es estar celoso?

Visión de Asuka, le dice que Kaji si es un verdadero hombre

¿Celos, celos es querer que alguien solo este contigo, verdad?

Visión de Asuka, Shinji preguntándole si quiere ser su novia.

Vergüenza, una sensación con la cual poco me he caracterizado, pero también hay ¿esperanza? Y ¿miedo, ¿Por qué?

Asuka diciéndole que acepta ser su novia.

Felicidad y alivio, ¿Por qué?

La Mayor y el señor Kaji, la Mayor sostiene un plátano y una dona.

Otra vez vergüenza, pero no en el mismo nivel ¿Por Qué?

Misato quejándose del señor Kaji.

Estas ¿divertido?

Asuka dándole un pequeño roce de labios.

Asombro y felicidad, ¿solo porque te mostró afecto?

Asuka besándolo apasionadamente

Felicidad y ¿amor, ¿que es el amor?

Asuka cayendo al fondo del volcán

Preocupación, ¿es esto amor?

Shinji saltando, sin importarle si moría salvando a la Segunda

El amor es, ¿defender a alguien sin importarte tu bienestar?

-Prueba completa, Rei, ya acabamos. Pero Ayanami Rei no contestó, solo relajo su cuerpo y se preparó para salir.

"Ikari-kun, ¿también te sentirás feliz si yo te muestro afecto?"-era lo que pensaba la Primera Niña.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así que Shinji, ¿Cómo se siente pilotear el EVA 00 por primera vez?

-Huele como…Ayanami- fue todo lo que contestó el Tercer Elegido. Por decir esto una furiosa alemana le dio el grito de su vida, Shinji pudo identificar palabras como "cochino, hentai, hombres" y mucho alemán en su frase, bueno, la doctora Ritsuko canceló la comunicación antes que Shinji se volviera sordo.

-Así que Shinji, ¿Asuka es siempre tan celosa con su relación?- preguntó la doctora, se podía decir que, por su tono de voz estaba bien divertida. Shinji por su parte solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara vivo, o que un Angel invadiera otra vez las MAGI para que lo mandaran volando lejos de ahí, pero lastimosamente no pasó nada como eso…

-Como sea, Shinji ya empezaremos con la prueba, listo?- Shinji casi grita de alegría al ver que nadie quería profundizar con el tema de su relación con la alemana, pero no hizo algo tan estúpido como eso, solo traería mas inconvenientes.

Otra vez, la prueba pareció ir sin inconvenientes, solo con una pequeña queja del piloto, hasta que la pesadilla se desató…

La Unidad 00 perdió el control, y liberándose de los controles que sumían al robot bajo la voluntad del hombre, se agarró el cráneo.

-Corten el cordón umbilical y ejecten el plug.- ordenó Ritsuko.

-No hubo problemas con el corte de energía, ¡pero el EVA rechaza la orden de expulsar al piloto!- Maya estaba histérica.

Por su parte el EVA 00 parecía haberse irritado por el intentó de detenerlo, ya que empezó a golpear la ventana protectora de la Sala de Control con un puño.

-Deberíamos llenar el cuarto de contención con baquelita-sugirió Shigeru a la doctora.

-Tienes razón, la baquelita será…-Aoba jamás terminó su frase ya que la rubia lo interrumpió.

-No, la activación cesará en 8 segundos- dijo la mujer, a veces podía ser increíble como podía hablar en momentos cruciales, ya que para este momento se encontraba sentada y observaba al Eva 00, casi como…si fuera una especie de espectáculo.

Por su parte el EVA 00 empezó a meter cabezazos contra la ventana protectora.

Faltan 6 segundos

Al parecer el EVA se cansó de golpear con la cabeza, ya que retrocedió unos pasos.

5 segundos

El EVA corrió hacia la ventana protectora.

4 segundos

Y embistió su cabeza contra la sala de control. Causando que muchos de los vidrios salieran volando, uno le incrustó en la pierna a Shigeru, Maya gritó del susto y la doctora Akagi sonrió un poco más.

3 segundos

El EVA, al parecer cansado de tantos juegos, alzó su pierna, dispuesto a tirar una patada final, para matar a todos los presentes.

2 segundos.

Todos, a excepción de Misato y de Ritsuko, se encontraban con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

1 segundo

El pie de la Unidad 00 se acercó con fuerza a la sala. Ritsuko parpadeo y Misato perdió la compostura.

Cero.

El EVA 00 ya no tiene energía, se detuvo en el momento exacto, antes de lograr su patada, producto del corte de energía y de no tener equilibrio, la Unidad Prototipo cayó estruendosamente.

-¡Shinji-kun!-gritó Misato.

Ritsuko Akagi se levantó de su silla y se retiró con gracia de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo se encuentra Shinji-kun?- preguntó Misato, Aoba pudo reconocer el miedo en su voz, en serio que la mujer se preocupaba por el muchacho…

-No parecer tener heridas de gravedad, no esta conciente y esta siendo trasladado a la sala del hospital A1- explicó el teniente de lentes, mientras decía esto dirigió su mirada hacia la Mayor , al termino de su frase le dirigió una sonrisa, que no fue contestada.

-Ya veo……..-el rostro de Misato era dominado por la seriedad. "El EVA 00…. ¿Intentó matar a Ritsuko?- pensaba Misato mientras se retiraba….

-¿Qué demonios es el EVA?...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei Ayanami se encontraba dirigiéndose a la habitación donde el Tercer Elegido se encontraba descansando. Aún no entendía el….sentimiento…que la incitaba a visitarlo, pese a saber que no había tenido heridas que hicieran que su vida corriera riesgo, pero aún así…..sentía que necesitaba verlo….

Pese a todo lo malo que había traído el proyecto de compatibilidad había algo bueno, "No hay mal que por bien no venga" fue la frase que vino a su mente, no recordó donde la escucho antes, tampoco es que interesara mucho…

Una expresión leve, que se podría considerar solo como una leve sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la muchacha, si alguien la hubiera visto dudosamente se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa en su rostro, si un alumno de la clase en la cual estaban los pilotos de los EVA la hubiera visto si habría notado la sonrisa, pero si Shinji Ikari la viera……..podría decir que, si más bien no se encontraba radiante de felicidad, si se podría decir que estaba feliz.

-Ikari-kun-susurró la muchacha antes de doblar la esquina que daba había el pabellón donde se encontraba el joven Ikari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrí los ojos levemente, y pude ver que otra vez estaba dentro del EVA 00, solo que esta vez no sentía ninguna emoción en mi cuerpo, pude ver a través del reflejo de la pantalla que…… ¿estaba dentro del cuerpo de Rei?

El pánico se apoderó de mi mente, y aunque intente llevar mis manos a mis ojos para sobarlos estos no respondieron.

Casi como…….si estuviera en el cuerpo de Rei…..pero simplemente siendo un espectador.

Me tense al escuchar la voz de mi padre, pude reconocer algo así como "Empecemos las primeras pruebas de activación".

Eso me golpeo súbitamente, la prueba de activación con el EVA 00, si lo que recordaba era correcto…..el EVA se había vuelto loco….y Rei casi moría.

Aunque sabía que era inútil me aterré, empecé a gritar que todo se cancelara, que todo iba a salir mal por culpa del EVA, pero "mi" boca no se movió……..nadie escucho nada…

Al parecer mi pesadilla no se haría realidad ya que podía sentir tranquilidad en la cabina, además que todos los encargados de supervisar la prueba estaban tranquilos….

Relaje mi mente por un momento……

Lo cual fue un grave error…….

De la nada sentí el EVA moverse, golpear todo y a todos gritando que el robot había perdido el control. Extrañamente Rei no estaba asustada……..estaba…indiferente, aún cuando la cápsula fue eyectada del EVA, sentí como el tubo golpeaba lo que supuse debieron haber sido paredes, ya que el cuerpo de Rei rebotaba por toda la cabina, produciendo heridas que yo también podía sentir…..

Pero al parecer eso no le importaba a Rei……

En su mente solo estaba presente que mi padre la ayudaría…….

COMO CARAJO PODÍA TENER TANTA CONFIANZA CON MI PADRE, se suponía que él debería preocuparse por mí y no por ella!

Súbitamente cambiamos de escenario

Ahora me encontraba ahorcando a Rei, solo que esta parecía tener varios años menos, pero indudablemente era ella, aquellos ojos rojos y el pelo celeste la hacían inconfundible….

Lleno de un odio y rencor empecé a aumentar la fuerza del agarre, hasta cierto punto empecé a disfrutar ver como la chica perdía lentamente la vida…

Pero ahora no era yo quien la ahorcaba….era otra mujer….y Rei de verdad estaba sufriendo

Intenté ayudarla…….pero…….

Todo volvió a ponerse oscuro

-¿En realidad me odias tanto?- pude reconocer la voz de Ayanami

-Yo…………yo…….

-Estas son mis memorias…….

-Yo no……….no…………

-Si me detestas tanto………..entonces matame…………

-NO!...Ayanami………yo no se que eres para mí……..pero definitivamente no te mataré!...

-Ya veo………..entonces yo tendré que hacerlo……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji despertó sobresaltado, otra vez estaba en su cama de hospital.

-Otra vez este techo……..lo odio- dijo el Tercer Elegido, su tono de voz era de molestia y cansancio.

-Bueno….temo que no podemos hacer nada para remediar el techo, pero para que no estés molesto...-al principio la voz lo sobresalto, pero al reconocer de quien pertenecía se relajó notablemente.

-Asuka….- volteo su rostro para ver el de su novia, aparentemente estaba resplandeciente, pero pudo notar lagrimas secas en sus mejillas y su pelo desordenado, probablemente había pasado un buen ato ahí…

-Asuka, discúlpame si te preocu….-el muchacho jamás terminó su frase, ya que fue rápidamente y hay que agregar dolorosamente, abofeteado por la pelirroja.

-Idi…..idiota!- se podía ver que Asuka había sufrido mucho, ya que no solía llorar por algo que no le fuera importante.

-A…….Asuka

-¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo como eso!-la chica había explotado, probablemente en este mismo instante estaba peleando contra las lagrimas. –O sino……me asegurare que sufras como nunca antes un Angel te a hecho sufrir-lo ultimo lo dijo casi atropelladamente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Shinji solo pudo devolverle débilmente la sonrisa, pero pudo ver que su novia se acercaba lentamente hacía él.

-¿Asuka?-el chico fue silenciado por los labios de la muchacha, quien lo beso fuertemente, poniendo gran parte de su cuerpo sobre el muchacho, asegurándose que este no pueda escapar a la muestra de afecto, aunque Shinji nunca pensó en esta posibilidad…..

De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió, revelando a cierta muchacha de cabellos azules.

Pese a que Shinji se tensó, Asuka parecía no haberlo notado, ya que siguió profundizando el beso y aumentando el peso de su cuerpo, no dejando a Shinji escapar pero pese a sus esfuerzos Shinji pudo quitársela de encima.

El joven pudo permitirse abrir los ojos.

Y lo que vio no fue muy agradable.

Rei Ayanami se encontraba parada, con su usual máscara de una chica sin emociones…..aunque esta vez Shinji pudo ver algo diferente, un poco de ¿sorpresa? En sus ojos…

-Avisaré a la doctora que ya estas concientes- Shinji pudo notar que, pese a los intentos de Rei, se podía ver que la chica estaba sorprendida y ¿triste, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarla ya que se retiró rápidamente, probablemente demasiado rápido…

Ikari Shinji se empezó a sentir mal, como si…hubiera lastimado a Rei….

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"

No tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por Rei, ya que Asuka retomó lo que habían estado haciendo antes de la interrupción, y aunque no le gustará…olvido todo respecto a Ayanami Rei y a la pesadilla que había tenido en unos minutos………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas del Autor: Hi, como están, como pueden ver de verdad me esforcé (además que me gusto escribir este capitulo) en este capitulo, y quiero aclarar algo, aunque la escena del proyecto de compatibilidad a sido usada muchas veces, en esta oportunidad Rei no ha descubierto sus sentimientos por Shinji ahí, lo que pasa es que gracias al experimento ya sabe como llamar a cada sentimiento que tiene……..respecto a la evolución de Rei, creo que he mejorado un poco (aún estoy lejos de alcanzar a Fantastic-Man respecto al uso de este personaje) pero…..no creo que lo haya echo tan mal, o sí?

También, sobre el principio del capitulo, y el uso de primera persona, creo que fue lo mejor para describir la escena y explicar como se siente el chico, bueno espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco respecto a los anteriores capítulos….

Ahora responderé a los reviews:

akibakeiseiya: Gracias y……..leí algo de tu fic…..lo que pasa es que no soy un GRA fan de Saint Seiya, aunque tal vez algún día termine de leerlo……

Richard: Gracias y espero que (si aún sigues leyendo) creas que este fic ha estado mejorando….

FeroAng: Bueno….lo continué, no? Y también puse a Kaji……quien se encuentra perdido por ahí….pero pronto volverá.

Criminal13: Gracias……..a los interesados, mi amigo Criminal13 esta trabajando en un fic que promete….promete ser muy largo y con actualizaciones lentas!...pero promete……

FeroAng: Yo también me preguntó lo de Kizzy, respecto a lo de Asuka…..intenté corregir eso…espero que ahora este mejor….

lagenerala: Gracias por tu review, definitivamente este es uno de los que más me levanto el animo, y además me felicito por lo de la charla!

DiTa-AnImE-fAn: ves…..no es que planee usar a la "pálida con ojos de demonio y cabello remojado en cloro" (entiendase Rei) como estorbo…….mas una especie de prueba en la relación, aunque mejor ya no hablo, de todas formas gracias.

FeroAng: WTF? OK….eso dolió…naa mentira, aunque si creo que Rei a estado actuando media rara….

Richardtc: Gracias por tus concejos y felicitaciones, espero que este capitulo sea más de tu agrado.

Fantastic-Man: Vaya, gracias por tu review, además de gracias por tus concejos e ideas (hay que aclarar que el final fue una idea conjunta del autor y de Fantastic-Man, ya que el final original distaba mucho de ser así), espero que te des una vuelta por acá y me dejes un review!

FeroAng: Yo también opino que hice bastante respecto al anterior capitulo, por que a decir verdad…….no soy fan del capitulo en que me vi "obligado" a basarme…ya que no sucede mucho, respecto a que Misato no le dijo nada a Shinji…ya llegara el momento de hablar de eso…..en realidad creo que pasará en el siguiente capitulo…

Richardtc: A mi también me gusto esa escena, fue divertido escribirla y que Rei tenga celos es algo nuevo (para mi, claro esta…) ya que nunca e tratado con la chica de ojos rojos……

Spushan: Gracias, por lo menos a alguien le gustó este Cáp.…….

RFSD :Parece ser que a ti también te gustó el Cáp.…..respecto a Misato y Shinji..Como ya dije…..ya conversarán de ese tema a su debido tiempo……

Bueno, si los agradecimientos no se entienden es porque me encuentro MUY cansado, porque el capitulo lo escribí el sábado, y le añadí algunas escenas y los retoques el domingo desde las 10:30 y ya son las 5:20 de la mañana, sin descanso….así que voy a apagar el computador y descansar.

Adiós a todos………..Y dejen reviews (en especial para saber si este capitulo es mejor que los anteriores o al menos que el anterior………..)


End file.
